broodhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
022 To The Victor
Dark purple background. ; Panel 1 Planchett and Mayor Osgood are still arguing outside, Planchett pointing to Zane and looking angry, and the mayor putting up his hands in a conciliatory gesture, when Iris and Zane step inside the dark store. Iris leads, looking not in the least fazed by the state of the store, while Zane follows, with an anxious look on his face. "This is the *state* it's been in," says Iris. "There's a... There's a *lot* of work to be done, as you can tell." ; Panel 2. Iris stands in the middle of the store, looking cheerful and placing her hands on her hips, while Zane steps tentatively inside, looking around with an apprehensive, dismayed look on his face. She says "But it's all yours, Mr. Zane." The store is one large room filled with cobwebs and unsorted, dusty objects. To Zane's left and right are long tables, each filled with objects like little vases, boxes, jewelry, books, a little statue, a barbell, an owl sculpture, an old lamp, a broken pitcher, an old-fashioned camera, glasses and a trumpet. There are also boxes, loose rolls of fabric and other items underneath the tables. On the wall to Zane's left is an old cabinet which nearly reaches the ceiling and has fourteen doors in two rows of seven. The bottom row of doors are rectangular, while the top row have a decorative, rounded top edge. Almost every door in the cabinet is slightly ajar, and there are cobwebs in almost every one of them. On top of the cabinet are more loose items, boxes and jars and so on. There is a long shelf over the door and windows that holds even more boxes, jumbled together and of different shapes and sizes. Note: This panel was released as a wallpaper, and is labeled "Zane arrives at Antiques and Antiquities, Broodhollow, West Virginia." ; Panel 3. Zane points to a door behind Iris which has been left slightly ajar. With a worried look on his face he says, "What's that door? A stockroom?" She replies, "I'm sure it was at one point, but it became sort of a makeshift *bedroom.* At some point, Virgil left his house and just lived here, out of his shop." ; Panel 4. She opens the door, saying "Here." ; Panel 5. Without stepping into the other room, she looks warily inside. Zane is hiding behind the wall, just peeking in a little bit with his teeth gritted. Iris says, "Your great-uncle was a pretty private man." The room has a bed, a desk and a set of three cabinets mounted above the bed. On the bed is a loose sheet, a blue book left open face down, a pile of papers and a pillow. There are small bloodstains on the pillow and coming from underneath the book. The three cabinet doors are all left slightly ajar, and have cobwebs inside. The desk has one wooden chair and is piled with loose, unsorted papers and books. There are papers and newspaper clippings pinned all over the walls, as well as cobwebs all over the walls and desk.